Generally speaking, users may set up surveillance cameras indoors or outdoors for recording a video in a particular place during a period of time. Thereby, users can monitor the situation of the specific place. When a surveillance camera is used outdoors, however, the expected service life thereof may be strongly influenced. For instance, environment factors such as moisture or sunlight reduce the life of the surveillance camera.
As a result, for the service life of the surveillance camera, the waterproof treatment is usually conducted on the surveillance camera and the short circuit caused by moisture in the surveillance camera can be avoided. Specifically, the surveillance camera comprises a case, a cover, a camera lens and an associated electronic circuitry. The camera lens and the associated electronic circuitry are installed inside the case. The case and the cover are connected to each other to accommodate the camera lens and the associated electronic circuitry. A waterproof ring is disposed between the case and the cover, and the cover is tightly locked to the case so that the waterproof ring can fill the gap between the case and the cover. However, the result of the aforementioned waterproof approach depends on the connection strength between the case and the cover. When the connection strength between the case and the cover is stronger, the waterproof effect is better. Nonetheless, the waterproof ring is vulnerable to the powerful external compression which leads to the decrease in the service life thereof.
Moreover, traditionally, to tightly connect the cover and the case, screw threads are disposed on the case and the cover. Then, the cover is tightly fixed to the case by equipments. This approach, however, increases the assembly time. Consequently, how to make a surveillance camera with the satisfactory waterproof effect to extend the service life of the surveillance camera and how to reduce the assembly time of the surveillance camera are the issues need to be addressed by the researchers.